Ekans Line/RBY
In Generation 1, Ekans and Arbok are only exclusive to Red; the first can be found in the wild in Routes 4, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 23, while the latter is available in Route 23 and the Unknown Dungeon. The Ekans line may appear lacking in the moveset department, but it has its own niches: access to Wrap and the signature move Glare allow for Parawrapping your foes to oblivion. Add a bit of TM love and your backwards Snake/Kobra can actually be pretty good, even if it loses a bit of its shine in the late game. Important Matchups * Rival (Cerulean City): Pidgeotto is bulkier and evolved, but it can be dealt with if you have enough Potions (unless Sand Attack shenanigans happen); Rattata is to be avoided due to STAB Hyper Fang hurting (and a crit could possibly off your Ekans); Abra is there to grant free Experience; the starters can be taken on, most likely requiring again Potion support because they pack quite a punch with their STAB moves (beware of Bulbasaur's Leech Seed as well). * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Ekans can barely withstand a critical Water Gun from Staryu, so Bite away (Wrap stalling is a better strategy only if the star Pokemon is Poisoned); Starmie is a big no: STAB Bubblebeam will make a purse out of your snake. Arbok, on the other hand, can outspeed and deal with Staryu pretty well, but Starmie is still going to hurt. * Rival (S.S. Anne):'''You can take on Pidgeotto like the same way you could in Cerulean, so Bite or Wrap to the KO (and hope for no Sand Attack shenanigans once again); Raticate is a great threat because Hyper Fang is going to hurt again. Kadabra is a big no, Confusion is likely going to be a OHKO; the starters require Potion support, yet it should be a better idea to leave them to a better suited teammate (Charmeleon doesn't like to be hit by Dig though). If you have Arbok, all the above still applies, except now the starters can be taken on. * '''Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Ekans can manage this battle, but it's best to have evolved it into Arbok by now. Dig is going to be your best friend here, no doubts. Voltorb is a nuisance due to Screech's defense drops and Sonicboom's fixed damage; Pikachu has Thunder Wave to cripple you; Raichu should be faced only if Dig is known, because Thunderbolt hurts a lot. * Rival (Pokémon Tower):'''Once again, Pidgeotto is easy peasy; Kadabra is even more than a no due to obvious reasons; Growlithe and Charmeleon are easy, even easier if Dig is used; Exeggcute can only be annoying if it spams Hypnosis, while Ivysaur has Leech Seed to slow its defeat; Gyarados is to be avoided due to high stats and access to Hydro Pump already, but Wartortle can be taken on. * '''Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Rhyhorn and Onix can be defeated with either Dig or Wrapping them to death (even better if they are poisoned or paralyzed), remember to heal in case your health gets low. Kangaskhan is to avoid, it's bulky and capable of killing you if its STAB moves manage to crit. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Unless your Special rolled low IVs, Arbok can do well against Erika's team. Keep your health high against Victreebel because of Razor Crit, watch out for nuisance in the form of Wrap and Sleep Power, then retaliate with Dig/Body Slam; Tangela is practically harmless but physically bulky, yet it'll fall over time; Vileplume is slightly bulkier than Victreebel, keep your health high because Petal Dance and Mega Drain, be careful of Sleep Powder and again respond with Dig/Body Slam. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Dig or Earthquake everything, but be aware: Weezing won't fall in one hit (unless it crits) and who played Red and Blue long enough knows how much Koga likes to SelfDestruct on the first turn, so send someone able to withstand that move. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Hitmonlee's STAB moves are resisted, but keep you health in check since its Attack is high; Hitmonchan can only hurt via Comet Punch, so keep ready those potions. * Rival (Silph Co.): Pidgeot is not a threat, so dispose of it with Rock Slide; Alakazam is to be avoided at all costs; Growlithe is easily defeated with Dig; Exeggcute can be taken on, its only way to inflict damage is via Leech Seed, but Stun Spore and Sleep Powder can be annoying and time wasting; Gyarados has STAB Hydro Pump, so let another teammate deal with it; avoid confrontation with the starters due to bulk, high damage output or both. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Dig/Earthquake Nidorino, Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen (be careful of the latter's Body Slam); Kangaskhan is better left to another teammate due to bulk and STAB damage. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): No, avoid this battle due to Psychic moves. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Growlithe and Ponyta are doable, so Dig/Earthquake/Rock Slide at will, just don't get caught in Ponyta's Fire Spin; Rapidash is better left to another teammate due to Stomp coming from a 100 Base Attack and Fire Spin shenanigans once again; Arcanine is a firm no because Take Down from a 110 Base Attack and STAB Fire Blast. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Thanks to the power of double typings (and Generation 1's lack of coverage whatsoever), this matchup makes Arbok pretty useful, given the due TM coverage. Rhyhorn falls to Dig/Earthquake/Mega Drain, but watch out for its Stomp; Dig/Earthquake will make both Nidos fall, but watch out for Nidoking's Thrash and Nidoqueen's Body Slam; Dugtrio is to be avoided because STAB Earthquake/100% Crit Slash and physical sweeper's stats; Rhydon can be faced, but Stomp coming from its 130 Base Attack is dangerous, so Mega Drain away, since Dig/Earthquake will require two or more hits because of that 120 Base Defense. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Smae strategy as the Silph battle, but be ready to switch out against Exeggcute due to it now knowing Solarbeam and Rhyhorn can be dealt with Dig/Earthquake/Mega Drain. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): It's advisable to completely avoid this matchup due to the foes hitting harder than Arbok or simply by having a better bulk. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Both Onix can be defeated with Dig/Earthquake/Mega Drain; Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee have high attack and the neutral hitting Mega Punch and Mega Kick respectively, thus guaranteeing high damage; Machamp can be taken on, since Submission is STAB but resisted, and it will likely use the broken-in-a-bad-way Focus Energy. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Another good matchup for your favourite snake. Dig/Earthquake disposes of everyone bar Golbat, who falls to Rock Slide instead. Just watch out for Confuse Ray/Supersonic Shenanigans, paralysis due to Glare, Night Shade's fixed damage and cure the eventual Hypnosis before the AI OHKOes you with Dream Eater. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type):'''Another matchup that should be avoided due to everyone having way too much attack and knowing Hyper Beam. But the AI is flawed, so you can take on both Dragonair and Dragonite because they'll keep spamming Agility (maybe even Barrier in Dragonite's case). * '''Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Pidgeot falls to Rock Slide, but it now has Mirror Move and STAB Sky Attack, so be careful; Rhydon can be Mega Drained (Dig/Earthquake is an option but it will certainly require more than a couple of hits); Alakazam is to stay away from; Gyarados has STAB Hydro Pump and Hyperbeam, so no; Exeggcutor is harmless, so have your way; Arcanine has Take Down coming from his high attack, but other than that it's vulnerable to Dig/Earthquake/Rock Slide; the starters are dangerous because of their high stats and movesets, so they must be left to your teammates. * Post-Game: Definitely no, Mewtwo can wipe out your Arbok with a mere flick of its psychic powers. Moves If caught at the earliest opportunity, Ekans will know Wrap and Leer. At level 10 comes Poison Sting, a STAB move with low power; at level 17 Bite is learnt, finally allowing for inflicting decent damage. After evolving, the signature move Glare is available at level 27 (24 if not), giving Arbok both support and an advantage in case of an outspeeding foe; Screech makes its appearance at level 36, a useful support move for an higher damage output; Acid is the last move, at level 47, but there should be stronger moves already available at that point. TM coverage is something Ekans and Arbok really appreciate. Dig gives them both coverage and high damage output (the move has 100 Base Power in Generation 1) and it's available earlier in the game; Earthquake is the same, only lacking the semi-invulnerable turn and coming later in the game, while Rock Slide gives extra coverage against Fire, Bug, Ice and Flying types. Other reliable moves are Body Slam, Strength, Take Down/'Double Edge' (if you're willing to take risks with the recoil damage), Hyper Beam (the recharge turn won't happen only if the foe is KO'd by the move) and Skull Bash (but the charging turn is risky). Mega Drain is the line's only Special option, which could be useful for recovery as well and doing good damage against Water, Rock and Ground types. On the supporting side, Toxic allows to wear the foe down faster if used together with Wrap; Double Team is helpful but puts you in the hands of the almighty RNG; Mimic allows for some fun moves to be used depending on your opponent's moveset and Substitute can help in safely attacking a threatening foe. Recommended moveset: Dig/Earthquake, Body Slam/Strength, Wrap/Rock Slide/Mega Drain, Glare/Screech/Toxic Recommended Teammates * Grass and Water-types: Either Grass or Water-types easily dispatch Ground and Rock; Arbok appreciates the help because it's weak to the first and can barely dent the second if it lacks the proper TM investment (Dig/Earthquake/Mega Drain). ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: ''Venusaur, Blastoise, Gyarados, Tangela, Parasect, Slowbro. * '''Flying-types:' While Flying-types are immune to Ground moves and can hit supereffectively Bug-types, Arbok can in turn take on Rock, Electric and Ice-types with Ground and Rock TMs. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Pidgeot, Fearow, Dodrio. * Psychic-types: Psychic types can wall their own kind and either hinder them via status or defeat them with a coverage move, letting Arbok instead take on Bug types with Rock Slide. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Alakazam, Exeggutor, Starmie Mr. Mime. * Bulky Pokemon: while Arbok fares well on the offensive, it's still a frail Pokemon, so it will enjoy having physically and/or specially bulky teammates that can take strong and/or supereffective moves on its stead. In turn, provided it's not in danger of being taken out, Arbok can provide support via Glare/Toxic. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Snorlax, Lapras, Hypno, Golem, Weezing, Clefable. Other Ekans' stats Arbok's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? If overlevelling is an option, before Misty at the earliest. If not, between Route 5 and Vermillion Gym, or while traversing Route 9 at most. * How good is the Ekans line in a Nuzlocke? It's pretty good, showing the stats for a physical sweeper with a supbar Special stat, despite losing a bit of its shine in the late game. But if you're willing to invest some TMs in it, you'll be rewarded with a reliable Pokemon capable of doing considerable damage against your foes. * Weaknesses: Ground, Bug, Psychic * Resistances: Grass, Fighting, Poison * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Electric, Flying, Fire, Water, Ghost, Dragon, Rock, Ice Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses